This invention relates to a holder, canister, container, receptacle, box or kit having luminosity for emergency or non-lighted conditions in which to illuminate the outer surfaces of such containers, and give them visibility in the absence of any light source. More particularly, luminescent containers such as first-aid kits, survival containers, tool boxes, security boxes and the like, in which the chemiluminescent coating on its outer surfaces and handles gives the user a source of visible light in order for the user to have access to those items in the absence of any light source during emergency conditions.
Frequently, many types of emergency conditions and situations are experienced in homes, offices, stores, industrial plant facilities and commercial establishments involving power failures where an interior or exterior area has no visible light. These power failures may be caused by electrical short circuits, fire, accidents, brown-outs, black-outs, natural disasters (such as hurricanes, tornadoes, floods, typhoons, tidal surges, etc.) or a planned shutdown or shut-off of electricity to a residential dwelling or commercial facility. As a result of these emergencies, most facilities, and especially residential homes, do not have emergency generators, or only emergency light sources (such as lanterns, flash lights, etc.) to provide visible lighting for leaving or entering such buildings during these emergency conditions.
First-aid kits, tool boxes, flashlight holders, survival rations, food containers having light reflectors, reflective tape; reflective paint thereon are commonly used to locate these receptacles for normal or emergency situations involving power failures, fires, smog, earthquakes and the like, where interior or exterior areas have a minimum or complete to absence of light. These containers/holder, etc. are typically stored on shelves, walls, or on cabinets to facilitate their locations.
Many types of materials are known to help reflect light or transmit light, these include reflective metallic materials, reflective paints and chemiluminescent materials. Most of the aforementioned materials will only function in the presence of some light.
There remains a need for boxes, containers, holders, kits, receptacles and the like having luminosity for use in a variety of emergency type items, products or devices for providing a visible light source in the absence of any light during an emergency non-lighted condition in order to provide automatic and natural illumination to an area when a power failure occurs. Examples of such hardware and emergency-type products can be in the form of first-aid kits, survival food containers, flashlight holders, tool boxes, gasoline containers, kerosine lanterns, canteens, portable water holders, generators, propane canisters/lanterns and the like.
Luminescent articles and devices such as indicators, containers, bottles, labels, clipboards, lamp shades, aerodynamic discs and duplicating devices of various configurations, structures and materials of construction have been disclosed in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,401,050 to BRITT et al discloses a phosphorescent escape route indicator having at least one protruding indicia formed within or attached to a sheet of material. The protruding indicia has incorporated therewith a phosphorescent substance capable of emitting a glow in the absence of light. An adhesive formed as part of the sheet is utilized to apply the indicator to the surface of walls or stairways thereby aiding in delineating escape route or access routes to emergency equipment during time of emergency. This prior art patent does not disclose or teach a container, receptacle or box having luminosity, being a luminescent coating thereon, for emergency or non-lighted conditions in which to illuminate the surfaces of such containers, and give them visibility in the absence of any light source; and wherein the luminescent coating has a protective material coating thereon to prevent the luminescent coating from wearing-off.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,708,817 to DUDNICK discloses a container having a latent message on the container""s surface is coated with a luminescent, phosphorescent and/or fluorescent material, such that the warning message glows and is clearly discernible in the dark. This prior art patent does not disclose or teach a container, receptacle or box having luminosity, being a luminescent coating thereon, for emergency or non-lighted conditions in which to illuminate the surfaces of such containers, and give them visibility in the absence of any light source; and wherein the luminescent coating has a protective material coating thereon to prevent the luminescent coating from wearing-off.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,943,896 to JOHNSON discloses a method of producing improved infant care articles, such as baby bottle assemblies, characterized by the inclusion of a non-toxic, non-irritating phosphorescent material with the material of construction of components of the infant care articles so that such components phosphorescently emit light visible in a darkened environment, allowing the location and position of the articles to be readily determined without the need for an additional light source. This prior art patent does not disclose or teach a container, receptacle or box having luminosity, being a luminescent coating thereon, for emergency or non-lighted conditions in which to illuminate the surfaces of such containers, and give them visibility in the absence of any light source; and wherein the luminescent coating has a protective material coating thereon to prevent the luminescent coating from wearing-off.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,007,647 to GLUCK discloses a luminescent golf ball including a distinct luminescent coating formed and adhered to the entire outer curved surface, the luminescent coating is made from a luminescent chemical material in different colors being white, red, yellow or green, and has a clear and transparent shell protecting the luminescent coating. This prior art patent does not disclose or teach a container, receptacle or box having luminosity, being a luminescent coating thereon, for emergency or non-lighted conditions in which to illuminate the surfaces of such containers, and give them visibility in the absence of any light source; and wherein the luminescent coating has a protective material coating thereon to prevent the luminescent coating from wearing-off.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,172,937 to SACHETTI discloses structures, such as labels on beer bottles having fluorescent and phosphorescent materials that emit and reflect light to provide a sense of identity to the beer bottle. The label is in the form of a blanket that has a protective grid of phosphorescent material thereon, such that when the phosphorescent material is exposed to light and placed in a dark environment the beer bottle label emits light for a period time. The protective grid is a pattern of intersecting ribbons of phosphorescent material anchored to and covering substantially one surface of the label. The protective grid provides a visual light shield that creates an image of identification for that label. This prior art patent does not disclose or teach a container, receptacle or box having luminosity, being a luminescent coating thereon, for emergency or non-lighted conditions in which to illuminate the surfaces of such containers, and give them visibility in the absence of any light source; and wherein the luminescent coating has a protective material coating thereon to prevent the luminescent coating from wearing-off.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,502,623 to BROTZ discloses an illuminated clipboard having a transparent body with a light-emitting, light-diffusing upper surface and a curved bottom surface wherein the bottom surface curves upward at its sides to meet the top surface with a light source disposed within the transparent body of the clipboard to reflect light off the curved bottom which causes the light within the transparent body of the clipboard to be reflected off the bottom surface to the light-emitting, light-diffusing upper surface to illuminate what is positioned on the light-emitting, light-diffusing upper surface of the clipboard. This prior art patent does not disclose or teach a container, receptacle or box having luminosity, being a luminescent coating thereon, for emergency or non-lighted conditions in which to illuminate the surfaces of such containers, and give them visibility in the absence of any light source; and wherein the luminescent coating has a protective material coating thereon to prevent the luminescent coating from wearing-off.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,654,552 to TOOMBS discloses a glow-in-the-dark lamp shade that includes a glow-in-the-dark region with a first side disposed toward a light source so that the light source illuminates the first side and with a second side disposed away from the light source. The glow-in-the-dark region includes aglow-in-the-dark substance that stores energy for illumination and that responds to the stored energy by emitting light in the visible range. This prior art patent does not disclose or teach a container, receptacle or box having luminosity, being a luminescent coating thereon, for emergency or non-lighted conditions in which to illuminate the surfaces of such containers, and give them visibility in the absence of any light source; and wherein the luminescent coating has a protective material coating thereon to prevent the luminescent coating from wearing-off.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,752,761 to PIETRUCZYNIK discloses a high visibility flashlight body having a luminescent outer surface on the main body and closure cap. The outer surface includes a luminescent colorant composition in the base material, being distributed throughout the thickness of the main body. This prior art patent also teaches that the fluorescent colorants can be in either the outer layer or incorporated into the substrate layer of the main body of the flashlight. This prior art patent does not disclose or teach a container, receptacle or box having luminosity, being a luminescent coating thereon, for emergency or non-lighted conditions in which to illuminate the surfaces of such containers, and give them visibility in the absence of any light source; and wherein the luminescent coating has a protective material coating thereon to prevent the luminescent coating from wearing-off.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,882,239 to TRICHAK discloses an illuminatable plastic disc that spins and flies when thrown that include chemiluminescent composition passages that extend radially across substantially the entire disc so when the disc spins in darkness, the entire disc appears illuminated. The chemiluminescent passages are formed integrally with the disc. This prior art patent does not disclose or teach a container, receptacle or box having luminosity, being a luminescent coating thereon, for emergency or non-lighted conditions in which to illuminate the surfaces of such containers, and give them visibility in the absence of any light source; and wherein the luminescent coating has a protective material coating thereon to prevent the luminescent coating from wearing-off.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,450,173 and 5,898,508 to BERANICH discloses a portable duplicating device which may be used with any commercially available photocopy machine to provide two-dimensional copies of two or three dimensional objects. This duplicating device includes a luminescent box for illuminating the inside of the box for providing two-dimensional reproductions of two or three-dimensional objects. This prior art patent does not disclose or teach a container, receptacle or box having luminosity, being a luminescent coating thereon, for emergency or non-lighted conditions in which to illuminate the surfaces of such containers, and give them visibility in the absence of any light source; and wherein the luminescent coating has a protective material coating thereon to prevent the luminescent coating from wearing-off.
None of these prior art patents disclose or teach a container, receptacle or box having luminosity, being a luminescent coating thereon, for emergency or non-lighted conditions in which to illuminate the surfaces of such containers, and give them visibility in the absence of any light source; and wherein the luminescent coating has a protective material coating thereon to prevent the luminescent coating from wearing-off.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a receptacle, container, kit and the like having luminescent surfaces thereon for providing and producing a bright light source in order to locate these receptacles, containers and the like in absence of any type of light source for non-lighted and emergency conditions.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a receptacle, container, kit and the like that include luminescent surfaces having a coating made from luminescent chemical materials selected from the group consisting of white phosphorous, red phosphorous, phosphors, organic guanines (fish scales), metallic and non-metallic micas, bismuth oxychloride, phosphorous oxychloride, or other chemiluminescent materials.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a receptacle, container, kit and the like that produces a light source from a luminescent material which glows white, red, yellow or green in the absence of light.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a chemiluminescent coating to the outer surface and/or inner surface of receptacles, containers, kits and the like in order to illuminate and give them visibility when no visible light is present.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a chemiluminescent coating to such receptacles, containers, kits and the like that include first-aid kits, survival food containers, flashlight holders, tool boxes, gasoline containers, kerosine lanterns, propane canisters/lanterns, canteens, portable water bottles/holders, generators, camping stoves/burners, and the like.
Another object of the present invention is to provide luminescent outer surfaces to such aforementioned receptacles, containers, kits and the like in order to give visible light source to such hardware and emergency-type devices in an interior or exterior area having a minimum or complete absence of light.
Another object of the present invention is to provide receptacles, containers, kits and the like that includes a micro-thin screen cover having a color tint, in which to enhance the luminescent outer surfaces of such devices in order for the chemiluminescent material coating to be better observed by the user in the absence of any other light source.
Another object of the present invention is to provide receptacles, containers, kits and the like that includes a transparent protective cover for protecting the luminescent material coating on the outer surfaces of the aforementioned devices from wearing off or deteriorate through normal use and handling.
Another object of the present invention is to provide receptacles, containers, kits and the like that include luminescent outer surfaces having a chemiluminescent coating or coatings that are long-lasting, durable in use, and reliable for producing a light source in the absence of light.
Another object of the present invention is to provide receptacles, containers, kits and the like that include luminescent material coatings being in the form of strips, stripes, geometric shapes, non-geometric shapes, indicia, animal shapes, floral shapes, non-lineal patterns and the like.
Another object of the present invention to provide receptacles, containers, kits and the like that include luminescent material coatings being applied to materials of construction such as wood, metal, plastic, ceramic, corrugated cardboard, ply-wood, and the like.
A further object of the present invention to provide receptacles, containers, kits and the like that includes a chemiluminescent coating on the outer surface of such aforementioned devices where such luminescent material coating may be mass produced in an automated and economical manner on such devices and is readily affordable by the consumer.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a container or receptacle having luminosity for emergency or non-lighted conditions to illuminate the surfaces of such containers or receptacles in which to give them visibility in the absence of any light source. The container includes an upper lid section and a lower retaining section having an interior compartment for holding of materials, goods, products, tools, medical equipment or medicine therein. The upper lid section includes interior lid wall surfaces and exterior lid wall surfaces, and the lower retaining section includes interior retaining wall surfaces and exterior retaining wall surfaces. The interior lid wall surfaces and/or the exterior lid surfaces includes a luminescent coating thereon for providing luminosity and for affording visibility to the upper lid section in the absence of any other light source. The interior retaining wall surfaces and/or the exterior retaining wall surfaces includes a luminescent coating thereon for providing luminosity and for affording visibility to the lower retaining section in the absence of any other light source. The luminescent coating includes protective covering means for allowing an increased visibility of the luminescent coating, and for giving resistance to wear and impact of the luminescent coating on the wall surfaces of the container.